


A Song for Two

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: “I wanted to try my hand with a romantic theme,” He paused before continuing. “But I have no idea how to portray it in song.”“You mean like kissing ‘nd stuff?”Tamaki tries to help Sougo with his composing
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	A Song for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikedawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! A secret santa gift for the lovely Blue!

A soft melody drifted through the practice room as Sougo’s fingers pressed and passed over keys. Tamaki couldn’t help but close his eyes and listen. It was warm, like the song was wrapping its arms around him. He liked Sougo’s songs on piano. When he played on his guitar he sounded super cool, but there was something comforting about his piano playing. 

The melody stopped and he opened his eyes. Sougo was scribbling notes onto the paper in front of him, tapping keys to remind him of the tune he just played.

“Is this new? I’ve never heard it before.” Tamaki asked, stretching on the floor next to the piano.

“Ah, you can say that.”

Sougo set his pencil down, placing his fingers on the keys once more. Tamaki closed his eyes, waiting for the music to begin. But the melody never returned to his ears. He opened his eyes.

Sougo sat at the piano, hands in his lap, staring at the black and white keys before him. 

“Sou-chan?” Tamaki sat up.

Sougo’s hands hovered above the keys; shaky and waiting. Tamaki was confused as to why he wasn’t playing. Maybe he forgot? Composing music was a foriegn subject to him. He didn’t really understand how it all worked and from what he’s heard from Sougo there’s a lot of rules that go with it. It was like another language was being spoken when Sougo talked to Yuki about composing. He felt his brain would explode if he tried to understand it. 

“Did you forget what you were going to play?” Tamaki tried to figure out what was wrong with his partner. 

Sougo sighed, hands leaving the keys and settling in his lap. He shook his head.

“This isn’t going like I thought it would.” Sougo said.

“How did you want it to go?” Tamaki asked.

“It’s hard to explain…”

Tamaki crossed his arms. He had no idea where to begin helping. Sougo wasn’t the best at saying what was on his mind, though he had improved since they first met, so it made this task all the more difficult. He remembered Yuki mentioning that a song needed a theme, or an overall emotion. Or did he mean visual? Tamaki felt his head starting to hurt just thinking about the conversation.

“Did you have a theme?” Tamaki tried to communicate in composing terms.

Sougo brought a had to his face, embarrassment settling on his cheeks.

“I wanted to try my hand with a romantic theme,” He paused before continuing. “But I have no idea how to portray it in song.”

“You mean like kissing ‘nd stuff?”

“Nothing like that!” Sougo’s cheeks flushed. 

Tamaki didn’t really get it. He stood and leaned over Sougo’s shoulder, trying to read the music he had written. He tried his best to hear the melody that was on the paper, but struggled to picture ‘romance’ as a theme. 

“Could you play this? I don’t really get it.” He asked.

Sougo stared at the score for a moment before playing the key strokes. Tamaki listened to the tune that weaved out of the piano and into the air. 

“I was going more for a first love, or maybe falling in love, but it’s difficult to picture.”

“Maybe Yuki-rin can help?” Tamaki suggested.

“I feel like Yuki-san would laugh at me before helping.” Sougo slumped over the keys.

If Yuki-rin wasn’t going to be of any help to Sou-chan, then Tamaki really didn’t know what to do. Maybe Sou-chan could pull from his own experiences? Maybe he didn’t have any and that’s why he was stuck? He guessed he could explain his experiences, but would they come across to him the same way?

Tamaki took a breath.

“Love is weird.”

Sougo looked up at his partner.

“Like, you don’t know it’s love until your stomach starts acting funny for no reason. And then it gets really bad when they walk by you and your eyes meet.” Tamaki watched Sougo’s face as he spoke. 

“But then that feeling goes away and you get so happy to just be around them. Especially when they do cool stuff like play guitar.”

Tamaki didn’t know if his explanation was helping at all. Sougo wasn’t reacting to anything he said, only avoiding his eyes as he continued. 

“I don’t know if I’m making sense, but maybe it would be better for me to leave so you can concentrate.” Tamaki turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his jacket.

“I don’t know much about love myself, but what you said made sense.” Sougo’s hand tightened around the fabric. 

“Sometimes I find myself thinking about them, even when they aren’t around. How nice it would be to have them near, to have their hand in mine.” 

Tamaki could tell he was trying to work through his thoughts, so he stayed to hear him out. Maybe he’ll be able to continue composing after this! 

“Tamaki-kun?”

“Hm?”

“This may be weird, but is it normal to want to kiss someone you like?” Sougo paused before he realizing what came from his mouth.

“Forget what I said just now!”

“Why would it be weird? As long as they wanted a kiss too wouldn’t that be normal?” Tamaki was confused at the question. “That’s like me asking if I could kiss you.”

Sougo’s face rivaled that of a fresh strawberry; delicate and the most red of all. Did he not know what it was like to kiss someone?

“Sou-chan?”

“I’m fine! Your statement just startled me is all!”

“Did you want a kiss?”

“I mean I wouldn’t be opposed but that would put pressure on you and I wouldn’t want that.” Sougo started rambling.

Tamaki felt his heart skip as he leaned closer, cupping the side of Sougo’s face. His skin was soft under his fingers, hair tickling his knuckles as he closed the gap between them. His stomach started doing flips, the butterflies aggressive dancing almost too much to handle He felt lips brush his and he hesitated, wanting to make sure Sougo was comfortable. His worries dissipated when Sougo pushed his lips into his. 

The kiss didn’t last long before Tamaki pulled away.

“I think it goes something like that.” His cheeks were flushed, his heart beat violent against his chest. 

“Tamaki-kun, I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“If you could please leave for a little bit.” Sougo picked up his pencil and started scribbling again. 

Tamaki didn’t really get it but he was happy he was able to help Sougo get past his composing block. He brought his fingers to his lips and he felt the butterflies start dancing in the pit of his stomach again. The feeling of love, huh? He guessed he understood better than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
